


Blue

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Blue fascinates her.





	Blue

She likes the colour blue. It can be soft or dark and forbidding; calming or sadness. The colour has endless meanings, can never really be figured out. Madelyn likes riddles; complicated things are much more interesting to her young her mind. 

Red is different from blue, yet she loves the colour with the same passion. But it's not as complex. No, some instinct says red is dangerous. It's the colour that seeps out of torn skin; it should be avoided, and not trusted. 

Things that shouldn't be trusted, that scream danger are much more exciting to her than the things that don't.


End file.
